Two Voices, One Feeling, NO FIGHTING!
by Little Ms. Puppet
Summary: Rin and Len have been fighting a lot lately...has Len finally won? Please enjoy this Fan Fiction about Rin's stubbornness and Len's selflessness.


(Okay so this is my first finished fan fiction and in this I don't imagine Rin and Len as twins…just singing partners. Please give me feedback! -^_^-)

"Rin! Rin! Rin! AHHHHHH!" Len was screaming in the back seat.

She was practically on top of him trying to get to his side of the window and was digging her elbow into his chest to get him to move. It was two days before Christmas and Kaito had promised to take them shopping for gifts.

"Kaito!" Len yelled desperately from the back seat. Kaito looked back suddenly as if he were tuned out the entire time. He dropped his ice-cream cone on his jacket and cursed to himself.

"R-Rin get off of him!" he yelled trying to focus on the road, his ice-cream-covered jacket, and the teens wrestling in the backseat at the same time. "You can view as many shops as you want whenever I find a parking spot—EPIC WIN!" Kaito cheered as he pulled into a tight spot between a dumpster and a van. "Get out and look around or a while. I'm going to look for a new jacket to wear for the day."

Rin crawled over Len violently. Len screeched in pain and fell out of the car after her. "Ouch…" he rubbed his bruised arm and looked up at his over-powering voice-match.

She devilishly smirked at him. "Wimpy shota! Wimpy shota!" she sang as she skipped ahead.

He got up quickly and chased after her. "Rin," he said stopping her, "it's the holiday season and I rather spend it at home, not in the hospital!" he flicked her on the nose.

She winced. "Lennnnn~!" she wined. "That hurt! I'm telling Kaito when we get back!" she looked down and started crying like she always did to make Len seem feel bad and buy her things to cheer her up.

Len sighed heavily and lifted Rin's head to look at her. "Stop being like this…You always cry to get me in trouble and make Kaito yell at me and it's irritating."

"You're just mad because they don't think _you're_ cute when _you_ do it!" she argued and swatted his hand away from her face. She stormed in the other direction and went inside of a music store.

Len ran behind her, knowing she would most-likely win the fight they were having. "Rin?" he said softly as he opened the door to the shop. He saw her looking at a book called The Big Book of Duets.

She noticed Len coming near and flipped through the pages violently. "Stupid Len…Stupid Len…Stupid Len…" she whispered to herself as he got closer.

"Rin," Len put his hand over the book to get her attention, "please stop being mad at me. I didn't do anything."

Rin bit his hand and walked toward the piano with the book she was looking through. She sat down and spread the music out on the stand. The page displayed her favorite song: "Gemini".

Len sat down next to her quietly and looked over the music. "Rin, you can't play this version of the song…it's in the key of G flat."

She glared at him and pack at the piano. "Of course I can, stupid." She said softly and hit the first twelve notes perfectly. She stumbled over the next few notes and lifted her hands. "I-I can…" she whispered and tried again. She let her hands float over the first twelve notes again and flopped over the same notes. "Crap!"

Len smiled and played the notes properly in the lower octaves. "The B comes first and then—""

"I can do it!" she said desperate to defend her musical ability.

Len put his hands back in his lap and watched silently. He watched Rin ruin the first half of the song for the sixth time and gave in. He let his fingers drift over the notes next to her and began playing the song. Rin jumped in at measure twenty and played it well. She smiled at her victory and let Len sing the male part of the song. Rin sang hers and was pleased with herself. When the song was over Rin sighed and let herself lean over the piano. "Thank you…" she aid softly blushing with her head buried in her crossed arms.

Len stood up and looked at his watch. "We only have fifteen more minutes to buy some things…"

She looked up at him and stood. "We should just buy everyone matching necklaces and make this quick I guess…I'm so sorry for wasting our hour."

Len put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "That's fine." He whispered.

Rin's face flushed red. "L-Len—um…" she stuttered in confusion.

Len smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

They both went to the nearest jewelry store and came out with a big bag of necklaces. Neither were talking to the other. The atmosphere around them both was thick and awkward. Len was unsure of why he planted a kiss on Rin's cheek, but he had a strange feeling right before he did it. It felt good and bad at the same time and made his stomach feel odd and jumpy.

Len glanced at her from the side but shot his eyes back toward the car when he realized Rin was staring at him already. He wondered if she was going to beat him up for kissing her. He opened the door for Rin and climbed in the other side. They both waited for Kaito to come and drive them home.

"Len," Rin said softly breaking the silence

Len looked over startled by the sudden noise. "Rin?"

She looked back at him with a shy expression. "Never mind." She said when Kaito climbed in the car.

They drove home silently while Kaito sang to the radio with a new cone of ice-cream. "Taaaaaake ooooon meeeee~!" he sang loudly, happy with his new jacket.

Len rested his head against the passenger seat and turned up his ipod. He let the songs of his playlist, "Kagamine Duets", tune out the rest of the thoughts that crowded his mind.

Later, when they were home, Len pulled on his pajamas and lay down on the couch. Meiko was passed out beside the TV and sprawled over the carpet with an empty bottle slowly slipping out of her hand.

"Meiko," Len said from the couch, "go to your bed or something. I want to watch a movie."

Meiko rolled over and crawled to the kitchen where she fell asleep under the table.

Len sighed heavily and flipped through channels. Rin came in, wiping her tired eyes. "L-Len I can't sleep." She whispered.

Len scooted to the other side of the couch and let her sit down under the blanket with him. He still didn't say anything.

"Len," she said.

"What?"

"Do it again."

He looked over confused. "Do what?"

"Kiss me…I think it will help me sleep."

His eyes widened and he looked down embarrassed. "I-I didn't mean to do it though…"

"Oh…" she replied tucking herself under the blanket.

"Len,"

"What?"

"I love you."

"No you don't." He replied, "You're half asleep."

"No!" she tackled him. "I said that I love you so why are you not agreeing?"

They both fell off of the couch. "R-Rin stop!" he yelled trying to pry her off.

"But Len!" she yelled as his strength over-powered hers.

He pinned her down and held tight to her wrists. "Why do you always yell at me?" he yelled unexpectedly. "I'm not your dog! I'm your singing partner! Stop treating me like a pet!"

She looked up at him frightened. "L-Len…" she said softly trying to sooth him.

"I'm sorry!" he said letting go of her wrists and sitting up embarrassed.

She gazed up at him, feeling an odd urge inside of her. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close to her face. "Kiss me again," she ordered once more.

Len lowered his lips onto hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed for what seemed like forever. The kiss slowly got deeper and deeper until they both didn't realize what they were doing. Rin released for a short moment to gasp. Len lifted her from the ground and put her on the couch again. "Rin…" he whispered, "will you be able to sleep now?"

She tugged on his collar and let him kiss her again. "Sleep with me."

Len did what he was told and lay down next to her.

They both fell asleep with their fingers entwined, closer than ever.


End file.
